


Balthazar

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- You're not some common thief.<br/>- Common? No. Thief? Eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6.21-6.22  
> He's not dead, I insist.

  



End file.
